


The One With No Mustard

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Belly worship, Frottage, M/M, face fucking, ingergluteal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP, like, no plot here at all other than an appreciation for a little belly and food. There’s a blink and you miss it reference to pot that’s so oblique I would never have caught it as a reader myself. Porn and more porn with some porn. And some Snickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With No Mustard

Chris’s shooting schedule has been murder recently; exhaustion and plain lack of time mean less time for sex, which means that any time Chris has a moment to breathe all he wants is to breathe Will in. Literally. He wants to lay Will out, work him up to a panting, messy sweat, and then run his nose up the rope of a bicep, over his shoulder, then kiss down over his belly, licking and nibbling and saturating his senses with Will’s taste and smell. These days, when Chris has time to tap into the bank of hunger he’s built up he feels like a puppy, following Will around wanting, wanting and wanting. **  
**

He’s on a day off, fresh from writing for a few hours when he comes downstairs and finds Will in slouchy house clothes, eating a Snickers bar and watching an episode of Housewives.

“Hey babe,” Will says, shooting Chris a quick glance before turning back to the show.

“Breaking the rules?”

“Naw, it’s a rerun. You know I’d never watch a DVRed one without you.”

“Mmm.” Chris leans in to put his head on Will’s shoulder. He smells like chocolate and soap.

“Are you sniffing me?” Will says. There’s laughter in his voice.

“You smell good.” He watches Will take another bite; a tiny slip of caramel remains on his lips. “Hold on a sec. You have–,” his hand on Will’s chin is firm when he turns it, licking Will’s lip, then sucking it and the faint flavor of caramel and chocolate into his mouth, absorbing Will’s surprised exhale.

“What was that about?” Will asks when Chris pulls back.

“You had some on your lip.”

“Chris, if you want a bite you can have one you know,” Will points out. Chris shakes his head. He’s itchy and restless and wants to chase more sweetness from Will’s lips. He wants to watch Will enjoy it too, because for a long time Will’s been more concerned with diet and his body than even Chris.

“No, I want you to have it.”

Will looks at him – the kind of look Chris thinks means he’s trying to figure out what’s happening in Chris’s brain. Chris isn’t sure he can articulate what he’s feeling, much less help unpuzzle it for Will.

“Come on, let’s keep watching,” he says, tucking himself back close to Will. He tries to focus, but all he can think about is the way he can feel Will’s jaw move and the way the chocolate smells on him and as soon as Will is done, Chris stops trying to hold back. He climbs onto Will’s lap gracelessly and begins to kiss him – hungry kisses, dirty and searching and sparking with the heat burning in Chris’s core.

“God,” Will says, breathless and a little southern like he gets when he’s turned on. “I’ll eat candy every night for this.”

Chris just smiles and lets Will press him back onto the couch, hands already pulling Chris’s shirt up and mouth doing it’s own dirty work at the skin of Chris’s neck.

~*~

Chris comes home from work one night to a mess of a house – potato chip bags and crumbs and half drunk beverage glasses everywhere, the title screen of Jurassic Park on a loop on their TV. It’s quiet though, so whoever had been here must have cleared out. He searches Will down and finds him in the kitchen alone, eating leftover Pad Thai directly from the takeout container, standing next to the fridge.

“Hi,” Will mumbles around a mouthful of food. “Hungry?” he holds it out to Chris, who just smiles and shakes his head. Will puts it down on the counter and quirks his head. “Come here and give me a kiss.” Will’s brown eyes are playful and slightly dilated.

“Mm,” Chris kisses him. “I see how it is. You save any for me?”

“Of course,” Will chases Chris’s lips and pulls him in suddenly. Chris lets him, bracing a hand on his waist and one on Will’s shoulder. He squeezes the soft give of Will’s waist. He feels more than hears Will’s stomach grumble, breaks away to giggle, and pushes the food back into Will’s hands.

“You eat. Kiss me later,” he says. He leans back against the counter of the island and watches. They make small talk about Chris’s day, but it’s obvious he’s distracted. Will is wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He’s complained lately that they’re a little tight, and Chris can see the smallest rounding of belly over the top of them. He watches Will take one last bite and lick his lips; he’s breathless and buzzing and turned on, launching forward and kissing Will with a sudden needing whine. He fucks his tongue past Will’s lips, and then again, chasing Will’s breath and heat.

“What has gotten into you lately?” Will breaks away to laugh. “Not that I’m complaining, but it’s been awhile since you’ve kissed me like you’re fucking my mouth.” He hooks a finger through Chris’s belt loop and gives him a coy, flirty look. “Desperate boy?”

“Shut up,” Chris says, biting Will’s jaw, working his hand into Will’s shirt and palming that lovely soft belly.

“Make me,” Will whispers, then catches Chris in another kiss. His hands are pushing Chris’s pants down already.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Chris gasps out. Will’s kneeling on the floor in the space of another breath.  He threads fingers through Will’s thick hair, swearing softly and wiggling a little to help Will get his pants down – they’re not even to his knees when Will starts licking the head of his cock, getting it fully hard, suckling at it and making breathy, delicious noises.

“Come on, come on,  _f-fuck_  yeah,  _oh_ –” Chris says, pulling at Will’s hair a little, his other hand guiding his dick all the way in, then cupping Will’s jaw as he takes a breath through his nose and relaxes his throat. “Good, _shit_ , you’re so good,” Chris moans. He fucks in with short thrusts, taking care not to go to fast. Will’s hands come around to grasp his ass, pinching and encouraging Chris to go harder. They’ve been together long enough that Chris can read permission and desire in those touches and so he closes his eyes, breathes, then opens them and stares into Will’s watering eyes. He's fucking into the scorching, wet pressure of Will’s mouth and throat with abandon.

His orgasm is building, the low simmer of desire burning brighter and hotter until it’s a delicious heat in his pelvis when Will suddenly pulls off to take a breath. Chris whimpers, dick throbbing. He thumbs the saliva off of Will’s chin. Will kisses the head of Chris’s dick, then nuzzles his balls gently. Chris doesn’t rush him through the break, even when it feels like he’ll burn up from need. He waits and then gasps when Will takes him back in, sucking in earnest. Will’s hands pull at Chris’s cheeks and his dry fingers press against Chris’s hole. Chris thrusts in, deep and hard a few more times, moans for more of that touch, then pulls Will’s hair, hard, as he comes, grinding in short thrust, circling his pelvis slighting and gasping Will’s name over and over.

~*~

“So really,” Will says, “what’s gotten into you?” He has Chris at the edge of the bed. He’s still coming down from his orgasm. Chris doesn’t answer, but lets Will undress him, then undoes Will’s pants with semi-numb fingers. By the time he has Will naked on the bed he’s a little more put together. Will is still hard, holding his dick loosely and jerking it slowly, patient eyes waiting and watching for Chris’s next move.

“You make me crazy,” Chris finally says. He removes Will’s hand and grasps Will’s dick in his own. He licks the bead of precome off of it, enjoying the salty tang, and then thumbs over the head. He ghosts a kiss over Will’s mouth, then each nipple, causing Will to stir, restless and needing. Soon enough, he has Will’s stomach under his mouth. His free hand slides over it. For as long as he’s known Will, he’s been hard bodied, toned muscles and incredibly lean. It’s not that Chris didn’t appreciate his body then – Will is always spectacularly hot and sexy – but the intensity and devotion to maintaining that body was at times unnerving. This Will, more relaxed about it, is incredibly compelling. There’s a soft give to his stomach that Chris loves. It’s sweet and different and endearing and sexy as  _fuck_.

“What are you doing?” Will asks, craning his head up and touching Chris’s cheek like maybe he wants to push him away.

“Getting ready to fuck you. Enjoying you because,  _god_ , you are so hot,” Chris replies. He nips just below Will’s belly button and smiles against his damp skin when Will relaxes back against the bed. He doesn’t have to convince him that he means it because they both trust each other’s words. “This might be a twofer for me,” Chris murmurs when his dick, still spent, begins to show a little interest again. “If I take this slowly enough.”

“Baby,  _seriously_ ,” Will whines. Chris is still teasing his cock, light touches and a loose fist, “Get me off and then you can fuck me any way you want, I swear.”

Chris tightens his fist, crawls up to kiss Will, lush and filled with filthy promise. Will flails his hand out, grabs some lube and takes Chris’s fist from his cock. It’s cold but Chris knows Will likes that, likes the shock of it, the contrasting sensations. He bites Will’s lips and sucks on his tongue then whispers the dirtiest things he can think of into Will’s ear while jerking him off in earnest. It’s only when he has Will moaning, broken and dazed, that Chris climbs onto him, lubes his own dick, and slots Will’s between his asscheeks so that the head of Will’s cock is butting up just behind his balls. He alternates movements, sometimes taking his own cock in hand and rubbing it against Will’s belly shamelessly and then shifting back again so that Will’s dick, hot and thick, grinds against his asshole, sending sparks skittering up his spine.

“Come here,” Will says after a few breathless minutes, then pulls Chris down by the back of his neck. He pushes down with an open palm at the base of Chris’s spine so that their bodies are pressed hard together. “You like that?”

Chris moans, fucking against Will’s stomach. He’s panting and whimpering against Will’s lips. “ _Fuck_ , Will I’m gonna come–” he says. Will arches up against him. “Should get you off first.”

“Don’t worry, I’m totally getting off on thi–  _oh, shit-_ -” Will gasps when Chris comes again, surprising and messy and whining. He hardly lets Chris get through it before manhandling his hips back down so he can slot his dick between Chris’s ass cheeks, fucking through them hard and fast. He’s shaking all over and obviously close. When Chris sits up and grabs his waist, thumbs digging into Will’s stomach, Will comes in long hard pulses, biting his lip and throwing his head back and groaning loudly.

Chris melts down onto him, shuddering and probably too heavy.

“Can’t believe you got off twice,” Will manages to say after a bit. Chris mumbles agreement against his collarbone but it’s incomprehensible and Will doesn’t even try to figure it out what he said. “So is it an eating thing or a body thing?”

“C,” Chris says. “All of the above.” He kisses Will’s neck then rolls off of him onto the bed. “You.”

“Aw,” Will says, only a little ironically. “It’s almost like you love me.”

“I love it when you’re sappy and fucked out,” Chris whispers, then kisses Will’s bicep. “Also, not it.”

“Fuck. Butter me up then call not-it.”

“You know the rules baby,” Chris says, all lazy smile and sleepy eyes. He watches Will pretend to pout, then admires his ass as he walks to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them up. Most of the time Will manages to fuck Chris into such a daze he forgets to call it, so he feels no guilt at all. Just relaxed, post sex sticky and cooling sweat and ready for more of Will’s post coital sweetness, which he’s a sucker for.

When Will comes back, Chris admires the front view as much as the back. It’s only when it’s truly dark and they’re both slipping into sleep, Will curled in front of him and Chris’s hand splayed over his stomach that Will whispers, “is it really okay? You don’t mind?”

“Sweetheart,” Chris kisses his shoulderblade and tightens his grip a little, “any way you are is perfect to me.”

 


End file.
